


Princess Aurora and Grumpy the Dwarf's Love Child

by Postlikeme



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Ennoshita Chikara is So Done, Established Relationship, F/M, Funny, Haikyuu - Freeform, Humour, Nishinoya Yuu & Tanaka Ryuunosuke are Bros, One of my funniest fics tbh, POV Nishinoya Yuu, Sexual Humor, Sexy, You are grumpy lmao, You versus your boyfriends friends, idk what to tag!!!!, nishinoya yuu - Freeform, read if you wanna laugh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 08:27:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26968969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Postlikeme/pseuds/Postlikeme
Summary: You have Nishinoya Yuu wrapped around your finger.Tanaka Ryunosuke has a problem with that.*Funny*
Relationships: Ennoshita Chikara & Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Nishinoya Yuu/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 28





	Princess Aurora and Grumpy the Dwarf's Love Child

  * At 8am, your bf woke up to a call from his best friend yelling at him to get his ass up
  * Noya told him to fuck off because his alarm was going to wake him up anyway, and Tanaka said ‘good’ and hung up
  * begrudgingly, Noya got up in your apartment while you were still asleep and dragged his feet into the attached bathroom to your bedroom to get ready and shower
  * Once his brain caught up with his actions he raced out of the bathroom to return to the bed just to kiss your sleeping figure on the cheek and lift the covers up a bit like he always does🥺
  * He took an extra second to stare at your beautiful sleeping face and he just did the sign of the cross and pointed to God because it is only by his grace that you shared a bed with him last night
  * Nishi turned on the shower in your en suite, leaving the door open because you said you love the way his body wash smells
  * A few minutes later, you woke up to the scent you love. You didn’t know why, but you were feeling upset and very needy _(in more ways than one)_ this morning for absolutely no reason
  * All you knew was that you wanted your new bf of 2 weeks to make you feel better like he always does.
  * Not understanding why he’s up so early when he literally never wakes up before 1, you check your phone to check the date.
  * **_No!_** You smacked your bed sheets in dramatic anguish. Today is the day Nishi promised to meet Tanaka and Ennoshita all day to plan Hisashi’s big surprise birthday party. They were travelling to some beach house 2 hours away to see how it looks. _**Great.**_
  * _Good for those man-children,_ you thought
  * _They can all bite me tbh,_ you thought
  * _So Ennoshita and Tanaka **really think** that they can just take your man away from you when you woke up moody for no reason all so they can get him to help them do something that’s completely fair? **HOW DARE THEY!**_
  * They better think again!!!
  * Because you needed your man today, period
  * Noya was **your boyfriend** and you could swear Tanaka thought he was his sometimes
  * Well not really but that’s what the grumpy side of your mind told you this morning
  * You hear the pipe turn off and you hear your boyfriend get out of the shower and move around, doing God knows what in there but whatever it is he’s taking too long 😠
  * Sitting up on your butt in the darkness you looked around the dark room and then crossed your arms like a baby.
  * You yelled your boyfriends name.
  * Noya stumbled out the open bathroom door with his toothbrush and foam still in his mouth and his hair down.



“Ya, babe?”

  * He only had a towel wrapped around his wet torso and you liked it.
  * you glared at him for no reason.



“I don’t want you to go anywhere today.” You sneered.

He smirked because you looked so freaking cute. “Love, I told you already that I promised the guys that I would—“

“Let’s have sex instead, Noya. **All day.** ” You stated: matter of fact.

Your boyfriend’s eyebrows raised so high they disappeared under his bangs. You’d only made love a handful of times and every time he wanted to go again you were dead asleep then one of you had to go, so hearing you say this was a lot for him to handle where ‘holding himself back’ was concerned.

Noya went back inside the bathroom and quickly finished brushing his teeth so you couldn’t see him from where you sat on the bed. In between spit and rinse he called out to you, “Don’t do this to me, Y/N. You’re not being fair saying something like that since you know the guys will kill me.”

Noya had already mentally fought down his morning wood today and the idea of having sex with you all day instead of being with his friends was like, all he ever wanted to do forever. Not that he didn’t love his friends—actually, he adored them and frankly spoiled them with his attention…. but _the feeling of being inside your tight, wet, gripping walls?????_ There was no debate about it: **it was the best feeling in the world.**

Just then and as if he had implanted a microchip in his brain, Noya’s phone lit up with a second FaceTime call from his best friend Ryu. Noya dried his hand and swiped left to answer.

He immediately put his index finger to his lips as to say ‘be quiet’ because you were outside this bathroom.

Noya turned down the volume to a level only he could hear anyway, knowing how loud his friend was.

On the screen was Ryu and Ennoshita in the apartment the 3 boys shared. Ryu obviously propped the phone up on the wall so that Noya could see the two boys also brushing their teeth in their his & his bathroom.

As expected, Ryu yelled but it came out quietly through Yuu’s low volume, “NOYA, DO NOT LET Y/N SEDUCE YOU INTO STAYING. ONE HOT BABE IS NOT MORE IMPORTANT THAN OUR BOY FROM HIGH SCHOOL, MAN. AND I KNOW THAT BI—I MEAN THAT CHICK WILL TRY IT.”

Ennoshita was calm as usual, standing beside Tanaka. He asked him to rinse before he got toothpaste everywhere. “YN is pretty important too, Tanaka. That’s Noya’s new and first girlfriend, remember?” Ennoshita rolled his eyes as Tanaka spun in the air in exasperation.

 _“ENNOSHITA WHOSE SIDE ARE YOU ON DUUUDE ?!”_ Tanaka looked back at the camera. “Tell him, Noya. Tell him cause he wasn’t there. He didn’t see that night when Y/N walked in the bar and had all the guys buying her drinks. She just asked Noya once if he knew where the bathroom was and 💥 **BAM.** Noya was following her around like a sick puppy.”

Noya deadpanned. _“That’s not true—“_

  * ~~it was totally true~~



“YOU CAN SAY ITS NOT TRUE ALL YOU WANT NOYA BUT THE TRUTH STILL REMAINS: HOT GIRLS ARE SIMULATIONALOUSLY THE MOST POWERFUL AND EVIL CREATURES IN THE WORLD.”

Ennoshita looked at him like wtf…. _“Simulationalously?”_ Chikara rolled his eyes again. “You mean _simultaneously_.”

“WHATEVER, ‘PROFESSOR _!’_ YOU WIN THE SPELLING BEE TODAY ?!”

Noya opened his mouth to finally say something, but before he could he heard you call him from the bed.

_“Oh Noyaaaa…..?”_

Nishinoya heard your lovely voice coo him sexily, knowing he would clue in on your sexual innuendo.

“Crap. SEE ENNOSHITA?! SHE’S STARTING! NOYA — DO NOT GO! **NO SEDUCTION ZONE, BRO!** ”

_“Noyaaaaa baby?”_

You cooed again, this time more playfully seductive.

Noya followed the sweet sound of your voice like he was in a trance, going to the edge of the door only as a precaution so that he could hear you better but not see you.

“Y-yes babe?” He asked shakily.

“I need your help with something baby….mmmm.” 🥺

With his phone still in his hand, Noya shut his eyes. His chest moved up and down noticeably as his breathing increased.

“ _Well damn._ ” Ennoshita finally looked at the camera now with wide eyes. “Is that Y/N? She even **_sounds_** hot.”

Noya opened one eye and nodded at his father-like friend.

Tanaka whined, “She’s hot as fuck, to be honest. Which is why she’s so powerful. Hey, give me your phone I’ll show you her Instagram.” Explained Tanaka. Ennoshita did and Tanaka pulled it up in a second, handing the phone back to his roommate.

After a second of scrolling Noya heard an, “Oh my God…” as Chikara ran a hand through his hair.

Tanaka nodded. “Yep! And that is **exactly why** we need to get our boy **out of there** safely before she engulfs him and turns him into her own personal robot! Before she realizes that she has him wrapped around her pretty little finger!” Tanaka pointed to Noya through the camera. “We have a party to plan, NOYA! I made an appointment with the venue and everything!”

Noya straightened his shoulders, agreeing completely with what his best friend was warning him of. “ **Right**.” He finally whispered, determined now. “I double pinky swore that I’d be there.” Nishi nodded.

“Right! Exactly! That’s my Noya, my best buddy!”

_“Noyaaaa…..I really need your help….”_

Your slight moan that followed your call made Noya bite the knuckle of his index finger immediately to keep himself from running over to you because of how alluring your voice was.

On the phone, Tanaka spoke up: “Don’t go **_out_** there, man……”

Noya thought of something scary. “But Tanaka, _my clothes are out there!”_

Tanaka shook his head. “Who cares??! I’ll buy you new clothes. Just go downstairs and we will pick you up. Don’t look back just run. Just run—“

The three boys were silenced when they heard a loud moan coming from the bed. It was your moan that you raised your voice for, in hopes of that reaction precisely.

Noya couldn’t help himself anymore, he slowly peaked out from behind the bathroom door to see what you were doing.

And what you were doing should be downright illegal, as far as Noya or Tanaka were concerned.

  * What Noya saw was you laying on your bed, the sheets only up to your hip bones. You were only wearing a purple bra that had the straps falling off your gorgeous shoulders. Your eyes were closed as you were biting your lower lip. As much as Noya wanted to keep staring at your to-die-for rack and beautiful face, Noya’s eyes were glued to a movement however, which was you moving your hand in a steady rhythm under the sheets. Your hand was between your legs of course and you had a look of ecstasy on your face. Even though your lower half was completely covered by the sheets, it didn’t take a genius to know what you were doing.



The now-older second years on FaceTime couldn’t see anything from where Nishi held his phone but they sure could guess what was happening in that room from the look on Noya’s face!

_“Mmmmmm…..yes…..”_

After a minute of peeping, when Noya looked back at his phone screen all he could see was a closeup of Tanaka and Ennoshita’s ears because they clearly were desperate to hear more of his girlfriend’s antics. Your bf turned back to look at you when your voice mounted again.

_“Oh Noya, I want it harder, baby, harder…”_

Noya couldn’t feel his limbs. You made him so horny he was numb.

_“This feels almost as good as the real thing, baby, **but it’s not enough……”**_

Noya screamed internally, feeling like he was at a crossroads. A crossroad where one side’s sign said **‘FRIENDS’** and the other sign said **‘REALLY? WE’RE PRETENDING YOU AINT COMIN’ THIS WAY? 😑’**

As Noya stood at the metaphorical crossroads, you kept it up.

“Yes, Noya, I want the real thing…. I want it over and over again today…..As long as it’s the real—“

  * You broke your speech to moan.



_“—As long as it’s the real thing, Noya. I want the real thing….. **Mmmmmm Senpai—“**_

“Fuck!” Shouted Tanaka on Facetime as he slammed his fist on the counter in anger. “She _fucking_ got him!”

Noya looked down at his phone and he could see his best friend cradling his head in his hands in defeat. Tanaka looked at Noya once and he knew it was game over. Ryu shook his head. “Just go, Noya. The hot chicks of the world win again for today. I’ll uh…. _I can reschedule our venue appointment.”_

Noya started involuntarily bouncing as he looked at his friend from inside the bathroom. “A-are you guys s-su-sure bec-because I-I think I can st-still run out and—“

Getting irritated, you shouted at your boyfriend. Not knowing that your mad voice was a turn on for him too.

“Noya-senpai, If you come now I’ll do that thing you like with my tong—“

 _ **“COMINGG!!!!”**_ Noya yelled as he tossed his towel and phone to the opposite end of the bathroom in a hurry. Take a guess where he went.

\---

With the towel now over their vision, Tanaka and Ennoshita looked to and from eachother in awe.

“Soooooo…..does Y/N have any friends that look like her or..?”

Tanaka flicked his roommate on the head. “Shut up. Come on, you’re buying me breakfast.”

Ennoshita grimaced. “Why me?!”

“Because I’m really upset, Chikara. Duh! And you’re practically mine and Noya’s father!”

Ennoshita rolled his eyes for what felt like the 20th time that morning. “Alright.” He sighed, before hanging up the FaceTime call.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Tumblr](https://shhhlikeme.tumblr.com)


End file.
